This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘Carina’.
The new cultivar originated as a found plant in a field of Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘Orion’
The variety ‘Carina’ has pigmented sepals like the parent ‘Orion’, and is typically grown under soil conditions with pH conditions that produce pink pigmentation.
The new variety was first noticed, because of its relatively stronger stems and upright growth habit. Unlike its parent ‘Orion’, the new variety's pigmentation pattern remains stable. The new variety has small leaves, and a stronger, upright growth habit, although for commercial sale, it still needs to be staked. The new variety also has good breaking characteristics. When meristems are pinched, multiple lateral shoots grow out producing multiple inflorescences per plant.
The new cultivar ‘Carina’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor through three generations with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
‘Carina’ is distinguished from other bi-color varieties of Hydrangea of which the inventor is aware by its small leaves, relatively strong stems, exceptional branching characteristics when pinched, and stable pigmentation pattern. The sepals are predominantly pink with narrow (approximately 2 mm), delineated white margins.
TABLE 1U.S. Plant Pat.U.S. Plant Pat.New VarietyNo. 9,499No. 9,510‘Carina’‘Frau Katsuko’‘Frau Machiko’Relative CompactCompactCompactHeightLeaf size4.625″ long,5.3″ long,5.3″ long, 3.6″3.25″ wide.3.3″ wide.wide.StemGood but stillVery good. DoesGood, but stillstrengthneeds to be stakednot need to beneeds to be stakedfor commercialstaked.for commercialsale.sale.PigmentationNarrow (2 mm)Wide (5 mm)PredominatelyPatternR.H.S. 155 Dwhite margins,white with blue or(white group)otherwise bluepink pigmentationmargins,or red dependingradiating from the otherwiseon pH of soilmiddle veins of theR.H.S. 68 Asepals, depending(red-purple)on pH of soil.group.Cruciformappearance.Stability ofVery stableIrregularStablePigmentationPatternRelative easeExcellentGoodGoodof branchingwhen pinchedU.S. Plant Pat. No.U.S. Plant Pat. No.10,371 ‘Frau Nobuko’10,372 ‘Frau Taiko’Relative Compact, but growthCompact, but growthHeightregulators needed forregulators need forcommercial salecommercial sale.Leaf size4.1″ long, 2.8″ wide4.7″ long, 4.1″ wideStemVery good. Does not needVery good. Does not needstrengthto be staked.to be staked.PigmentationWide, irregular (5 mm)Narrow R.H.S. 155 A (whitePatternwhite margins, otherwisegroup) border, with R.H.S.blue or pink depending88 B (violet group) oron pH of soilR.H.S. 82 B (purple-violetgroup) pigmentationdepending on pH of soil.Stability ofIrregular, white fades asStablePigmentationsepals age.PatternRelative easeGoodGoodof branchingwhen pinched
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plants. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in a nursery at Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Carina’ remains firmly fixed through three generations.